The overall objectives of this project are to determine the electrical parameters required for optimum epiphyseal plate stimulation and to determine the mechanism of action of such an electrical field on epiphyseal plate chondrocytes. The research goals set for the current year are: 1) to begin to determine in vitro epiphyseal plate growth in various magnetic fields; 2) to continue to determine epiphyseal plate growth in rabbit tibia in a constant electrostatic field of 1500 volts per centimeter; 3) to complete quantitation of cytoplasmic components of growth plate chondrocytes stimulated by an electrostatic field of 1500 volts per centimeter; and 4) to determine calcium release from isolated growth plate chondrocytes and mitochondria in various O2 concentrations.